After Titanic
by Voyager Tip
Summary: After the "Voyagers of the Titanic" episode, Jeffrey has an unexpected reaction and Phineas faces the painful realization that although Jeffrey often acts like an adult, he's still a kid.


**After Titanic**

Bogg and Jeffrey walked away together after Olivia disappeared. The street was shady and the weather very pleasant.

"Let's get some food," Bogg said as he rested his hand lightly on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jeff replied.

"I know a great place just down the block," Bogg paused, "if it's still there of course." As they progressed down the block, he found himself slowing his step, realizing he was getting ahead of Jeffrey. Bogg glanced down wondering why Jeff had slowed. He seemed to be distracted. Well, they had been through a lot the past few days, especially Jeff, with the rabid dog that bit him, and being lowered in the lifeboat off of the Titanic. Phineas shook his head, that was a lot for a kid to go through, for anyone really. He vividly remembered how sick Jeffrey had looked as Pasteur gave him the rabies vaccine.

"Here we are," Bogg said as he steered Jeff into a chair at an outside table and ordered some chicken from the waiter.

Jeff sat down, staring at the ground.

"Why so quiet?" Phineas asked him, now starting to become concerned.

"Just tired I guess," Jeff replied smiling up at him with a half smile.

"You'll feel better after you eat," Phineas told him, but when Jeff didn't reply he bent down and looked in his eyes.

"Here you are Monsieur," the waiter interrupted as he put down the food.

"Uh, thanks," Phineas said, not taking his eyes off Jeff.

"Come on kid, have something to eat, okay?" he coaxed.

Jeff reached up and took a small piece of chicken. He brought it to his mouth and began to eat.

"Hey, talk to me, I'm not kidding," Phineas said a bit too sternly. He was suddenly very worried.

Jeff looked up at him as a tear spilled out of his eye, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Bogg got up quickly and walked around the table. He turned Jeff's chair around and knelt down in front of him. "What's wrong? You don't have anything to be sorry for," he whispered as he put his hands on Jeff's shoulders. He could feel him shaking.

"I'm sorry, " he repeated in a shaking voice. Bogg watched as Jeff closed his eyes and bent down to rest his head on the arm of the chair.

Bogg reached forward and lifted Jeff up, he was limp in his arms. He stood and looked around. The waiter hurried over to ask what was wrong and Bogg arranged for a room. He asked the manager to send for a doctor. As he carried Jeff into the bedroom, he realized he didn't want to put him down. Holding him felt so much more reassuring than watching him from beside a bed. He spotted an overstuffed chair and sat down slowly so he wouldn't disturb him. His arms encircled Jeff as he leaned back in the chair, his worried thoughts a jumble. Jeff had never acted this way before. He must be very sick, yet it had come on so suddenly.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay," Bogg whispered, not sure if Jeff could hear him. He reached up and rested his hand against Jeff's face. He didn't feel hot. They stayed that way, Bogg cradling Jeffrey in his arms until the doctor arrived. As the doctor entered, his thoughts immediately went to images of Jeff after he was bitten by the rabid dog. Phineas couldn't ever remember being so scared.

The doctor asked lots of questions as Bogg held Jeff, then asked Bogg to lay him on the bed to be examined. As Bogg stepped back, he noticed how small Jeff looked, especially in the large bed. He looked so young. It was hard to realize he was only eleven. Bogg had come to rely on his knowledge so much that he sometimes forgot he was still a kid. He rocked on his feet anxiously as he watched the doctor work. Finally the physician stood up and turned to face him.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Bogg asked, a hint of fear slipping into his voice.

"I think so."

"And?"

"He appears to be asleep," the doctor said.

"What?"

"I can't find any sign of illness, his vital signs are all normal and after hearing what he's been through during the past few days, I'd say he's suffering from exhaustion."

Bogg was stunned. "But, he seemed fine…"

"Based on what you told me, he hasn't had any normal sleep in several days. No child could function under those circumstances." The doctor paused, "I'd say that he lasted as long as he could, and when things finally calmed down, he just crashed."

"What can I do?"

"Let him sleep. After about 8 hours, try to wake him for a drink and something soft and easy to eat. Then let him sleep again if he wants. He may sleep off and on until tomorrow. Just stay close by in case he needs anything. I'll come by tomorrow to examine him, send for me if you think you need me sooner." With that the doctor rose and let himself out. Bogg continued to stare down at Jeff as the doctor left. When the door closed he moved to the side of the bed and knelt down staring at him.

"It's my fault kid, I'm sorry," he whispered.

The next eight hours were difficult ones for Phineas. He pulled the large chair up to the bedside and sat quietly watching Jeff. Finally, after eight hours he moved to sit on the bed and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder gently.

"Hey kid?" he said gently rubbing his shoulder. Jeff moved slightly and turned his head. "Can you wake up for me?" he said gently

Jeff's eyes opened slowly, it was a few seconds before he seemed to understand. "Bogg?" he said groggily and sat up stretching out his arms to his friend. Phineas wrapped his arms around Jeff and held him, forcing back the tears.

"I'm here," he whispered.

Jeff leaned back, "what happened?"

"First you drink," Phineas said, offering him a cup of juice. Jeff took it and gulped it down.

"Any water? I'm so thirsty," Jeff said.

Phineas smiled and poured him another cup, this time of water from the pitcher he'd brought into the room. After Jeff finished that, Phineas handed him a cracker. "Try this," and Jeff took it hungrily.

"I'm starved," Jeff said as he finished it, "is there any more," he was sitting upright now and looked like his normal self.

"There's a sandwich and some bread and cheese." Bogg said, putting a meal tray on his lap.

"This is great," Jeff said as he ate hungrily. Phineas moved back into the chair and watched him. He looked completely normal. Before he took a second bite of the sandwich, Jeff spoke again. "So what happened?" he asked, then continued to eat.

"What do you remember?"

Jeff shrugged, "we watched Olivia omni out and then started walking," he hesitated, "and then it just got harder to walk, and harder to think and stay awake… that's all I remember."

"Well, that's about what happened," Bogg told him. "After all the excitement was over, everything just caught up with you. I guess you really needed sleep."

Jeff's face fell. He stopped eating and put down the sandwich. He looked at his partner and swallowed. "Oh," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Bogg asked concerned.

Jeff looked down at the bed, thinking.

"Lay down and try to sleep some more," Phineas told him taking the tray with the unfinished sandwich on it. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Jeff laid back down. "Close your eyes," Bogg whispered and leaned down and kissed his forehead, something he realized that he had never done before. Jeff closed his eyes, rolled over and was soon asleep.

"Bogg?" it was midnight. Phineas jerked awake from where he had dozed off in the chair.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked as he turned up the lamp. Jeff sat up in bed.

"Starved" he said, "and thirsty."

"Here you go," Bogg said and handed him a slice of bread and cheese, then turned to pour him a drink.

He smiled as he watched Jeff eat everything. Suddenly he felt hungry himself. He realized he had barely eaten anything since Jeff's collapse.

When Jeff had finished, Bogg knew it was time for a talk. He sat facing him.

"Listen kid, there's something I need to say," he began.

Jeff cut him off, "please Bogg, I promise I'll try harder, please don't…"

"Whoa!" Bogg yelled a he put up his hand for Jeff to stop. "What are you talking about?"

Jeff bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "I know what you're gonna say, but please, can't you give me another chance, I'll do better, I know it." Jeff looked up at Bogg and the older voyager could see fear in his eyes.

"Another chance at what? What do you think I'm gonna say?"

Jeff paused, then took a deep breath, "that you want to leave me at HQ… that I can't keep up… but I know I can Bogg…"

Bogg put up his hand and cut him off again. "Listen to me," he said firmly. "I will never, ever leave you anywhere you don't want to be, even headquarters, you got that? I thought you knew that? Nobody could've kept up with what's been going on over the past few days. You got bitten by a rabid dog Jeff, come on."

Jeff stared at him, letting his words sink in, then he smiled and threw his arms around Bogg and they hugged each other tightly. Jeff wiped his eyes on his sleeve hastily as they let go.

"Then why were you so serious just now?" he asked.

Now it was Phineas' turn to hesitate. He stared at Jeff and began to speak, "I wanted to say that," he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"I should have protected you from that dog. There are so many things I should've done and I didn't do any of them. I could have sent you out of the room, or forced Olivia to stop, or pulled you behind me," Phineas continued, "it was my fault you got bitten," here he paused again, overcome with emotion, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Then, I didn't even give you time to recover and I took you back on the Titanic of all places… while it was sinking," he paused, "I'm not very good at taking care of you, I know that, I've never been very good at it."

Jeff sat with his mouth open, stunned as he watched his partner's emotional confession. He couldn't believe it. He'd had no idea that Bogg had felt that way. He reached up and hugged him again and they sat together for several minutes until Jeff pushed him away and spoke firmly.

"Now you listen to me and listen good, there was nothing you could have done, it just happened, it was an accident…"

"If I had sent you out of the room as soon as I realized…" Bogg interrupted.

"You know what can happen to kids, alone on the street in that time, I could've been kidnapped alone out there, and then sold as a servant. Then you'd be upset that you didn't keep me with you." He paused and studied Bogg's face, he still looked very upset. "Oh come on Bogg, you did everything you could, everything anyone could. You're the best guardian I could possibly have, the best friend too."

Bogg shook his head and sighed. He sat silently thinking, finally he spoke, "I don't want you to be afraid all the time. I want you to feel safe with me, it's not right for a kid to grow up in fear."

"Look," Jeffrey continued, "the first thing you did when you realized that dog had rabies was pull me close to you, to protect me. Do you remember that? Don't you think that made me feel safe? I always feel safe with you."

"I still feel like I should have been able to protect you from that dog."

"You tried, and that's all anyone can expect. Nobody else would care so much." Jeff whispered, "and by the way, sometimes fear is the right response."

There was a long pause while Bogg considered Jeffrey's words. "Smart kids give me a pain," Bogg whispered with a sigh.


End file.
